


Red Herring

by BitterPixieBro



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Mokuba is a serial killer and I adore her, Other, murder mother fucker, trans Mokuba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterPixieBro/pseuds/BitterPixieBro
Summary: This started as a drabble on tumblr, but I've decided in light of Mokuba's upcoming birthday- I'm starting a short series for her. My girl is trans and a homicidal maniac.





	Red Herring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaiba Mokuba](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kaiba+Mokuba).



There was nothing her family name couldn’t bring her. It held power, and with it came respect. Mokuba hardly took the time to appreciate the gullible, or hopeful, nature of most she came into contact with. They were all so easily swayed into obeying her every command. To them, her name was a promise, one that suggested success and good fortune- little did they know all they would find was deceit and suffering. Her name was a sirens song, it promised nothing but lies which covered the reality of pain which would be brought down on anyone and everyone who crossed her path. Her brother helped in maintaining this reputation, unaware of how she used this behind his back. He promised endless opportunities and compassion, he was a trusted member of society, and he brought her name with his own, a buddy system which he hadn’t let go of since their youth. This was his mistake.

Behind his back, where he never bothered to look due to poorly placed trust, she sullied every one of his efforts. His promises were broken under the light of the pale moon. A nightly ritual of endless horror and violence. She played with weapons in the form of words and blades. She cased her victims, earned their trust, learned their routines. She presented herself as a comfort, a friend. She manipulated her victims, twisted her words, rung out fake smiles and forced laughter. They trusted her name, believed in the falsified comforts she fed them as she sunk her claws into their body and mind. She took over. She demanded complete control, complete respect. She accepted no less. She played with their lives for her entertainment. She built them up. She tore them apart. They loved. They lost. She butchered. They bled. She laughed. They cried. She turned on them, and they wept. Not for her, not for their broken relationship, for themselves. For their stupidity. What they believed to be an angel, was truly the devil in disguise. By the time they realised their own mistake, it was too late. They had sealed their own fates the moment they let her in. 

She tore them apart without regret or hesitation. She felt no ounce of guilt for her crimes. What was delivered was deserved. 

Her name was a red herring, and they fell for it every time.


End file.
